Psycho Lover
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: Find out what happens when Sakura tries to escape her psychotic husband *one-shot*


**Me: Don't own Naruto, any of its characters, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, you get the point**

**Deidara: Just get to the story un**

**Me: Sure, sure cutie ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING for you**

**Acire: DEIDARA-KUN!**

**Me: Back off he's MINE!**

**Acire: *huddles, frightened, in corner***

**Me: I recommend listening to Halloween by Aqua while reading, sounds really good. Anyways, enjoy.**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Do you know what it's like to love a killer, knowing that any day you could be his next victim, because I do. Every day when he kisses me I imagine him stabbing a knife into my stomach, when he hugs me I imagine him casually wrapping his hands around my throat, when we cuddle I imagine him injecting me with poison, and when we make love I imagine him beating me to death. So that's why I'm leaving, it hurts but it's necessary and true because I can't stand risking my life like this anymore. He promised he would never hurt me, but he could always change his mind. He could've been lying. So that's why I left.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^=**

"Sakura, I'm home," I yelled into our home. I received nothing, no warm embrace, no delicate laugh, no arms wrapped around me. I tilted my eyebrow up. "Sakura-chan?" I called again, and again there was no reply. Now I was more frantic, running around the house calling her name, I checked everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. I entered our bedroom and my breath hitched in my throat, all of her belongings were gone, as was she. The was a note on the bed, I shakily picked it up.

_Dear Deidara,_

_Years ago I met you on the beach, that was the happiest day of my life, it's still the happiest day of my life. The worst day of my life, was the day I discovered you were a murderer, maybe you had a killing license but you've still got enough will to kill a living creature. You tried so hard to keep it from me, but I assure you, I discovered it anyways. You never knew I knew, and for that, I am glad, who knows what would've happened. Don't get me wrong, I love you and always will, and I also trust you, but I couldn't take the feeling that maybe, just maybe, you would've tried to hurt me. So, I hid, like a scared little kitten, I hid under the ruse that you were nothing more than the average working man. But I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left, well more technically I'm leaving, but by the time you read this, I'll already be on the way to my new life. I'm sorry, please forgive me._

_Sakura_

I crunched the note in between my fist, she couldn't run away fro me forever, I'd get her back.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^=**

I laughed and waved back to Koneko-chan, one of my new friends from work. I opened my door and switched the light up, the lights didn't come on. I testily switched it up and down a couple of times just to check and sighed. Suddenly my cell phone rang, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, hime," an artificial voice said.

"W-who is this?" I stuttered. I received no answer but heavy breathing.

"I'll be by your side soon hime, please don't try to escape, I admit the chase would be fun but I wouldn't wanna scare my kitten…too much," the voice laughed.

__"WHO IS THIS?" I screamed, the voice just laughed and I dropped my phone. I grabbed onto my front door handle and yanked, it wouldn't open, I instantly paled. The voice from my cell phone just got louder with his maniacal laughter. I picked up the phone and hung up; I dialed 9-1-1, before I could press call the phone turned off. I screamed in fear and aggravation and threw it at a random spot. It made a clatter as it hit the ground. The thing that scared me was it started ringing. I shakily moved forward and grabbed the phone, I answered.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, hime-chan, do you know how rude it is to hang up on someone? I'll have to punish you for that later,"

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked and dropped the phone, I ran over to where I knew the nearest window was. I tried shoving it upwards, it refused to budge. I growled and punched through it, shards of glass imbedded itself into my flesh, in hissed in pain but hopped through the broken window. The remaining glass shards cut my skin but I didn't care. I ran out into the night, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me, stopping me from my movements.

"I thought I told you not to run un," a very familiar voice whispered into my ear. I let out a shallow whimper.

"D-Deidara, pl-please, let me go," I begged. I heard him laugh slightly.

"Never un," he whispered again and began dragging me to a big black van that looked pretty soundproof.

"HELP ME! NOOOO, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I shrieked, he didn't even bother to cover my mouth.

"Nobody's gonna help you, everyone in hearing distance is already dead," he said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked as he pulled me into the black van.

**=^.^==^.^==^.^=**

**Me: that was pretty morbid originally this idea started out as where he finds her again and begs her to come back with him but it transformed into this somehow. Guess that's what happens when I'm exhausted. Those of you (who actually read this) who are wondering about the winner of my contest, I decided to wait a week to see if anyone else wanted to participate (doesn't really look like it) and if no one else participates I have already chosen the winner so…sorry.**

**Deidara: why am I so creepy in this un?**

**Me: I'm sorry Deidei-kun *hugs Deidara and kisses his cheek***

**Deidara: *blushes deep red***

**Me: Uh bye…I think.**


End file.
